The Triumph Of Evil
by RamielPrinceOfHell
Summary: "All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing" No longer would they glint with a rainbow of colors. No longer would they remind her of her father wherever she went. No longer could she use the bracelets magic, the time could never be right. She started to shed the same tears she shed when her father died. Protecting the butterfly.
1. Prolouge

People have their own way of dealing with secrets for Erin, she wanted to learn them, all of them. Secrets big and small, she didn't want to tell people the secrets she discovers. She just wants to know them. Like knowing everything gave her power.

As a seeker of hidden secrets, she couldn't help herself when new superheroes came to town. Two new secrets, just waiting to be found out, unmasked to her eyes only.

Ladybug and Chat Noir

She would start with the hair. The midnight blue hair tied back into her signature pigtails. Research is important, when Kwami's transform people, the people keep their hairstyles so ladybug must have the same hair as a civilian. Chat Noir however has a more common hairstyle and color. Reviewing one of Alya's videos she realized she recognized the hair, it belongs to someone she knows, or possibly someone famous.

Or both


	2. Broken Teardrops

This secret was too much, it was burning a hole in her stomach watching Marinette fawn over Adrien, thinking her crush could never happen while Chat Noir kissed Ladybugs hand as she turned him down. Knowing secrets could be hard, and rewarding at the same time, she knew the perfect secret to help her. The Guardian. The Guardian is the current holder of the turtle miraculous, and keeper of the fox and bee. If she went to him he would know she has knowledge of peoples secrets.

Erin fiddled with her bracelet, contemplating her current scenario. The bracelet was given to her by her father before he passed away. Her father knew about the miraculous' he used to be the owner of the butterfly. He never used it, just kept it. The butterfly had been in her family's possession for at least a century. Nobody activated it so it was supposedly lost. The bracelet was simple, glass tear drop shaped beads fanned out in either direction. They were a deep indigo verging on purple, but sometimes when light hit it just right the entire rainbow would shine on the surface of the little beads. Her father told her it held power and when the time was right she could use it. To defeat her inner demons, and spread light and joy wherever she may go.

She returned her attention to the history lecture

"This period of separation was known as the Tokagawa Showgunate and ended in japans downfall at the end of World War II.

Who can tell me why they were so easily defeated?"

Everyone except Erin raised their hand.

"How about Erin"

She swore this teacher is out to get her.

After class she sulked out the door two terrorizing words previously said by the teacher.

Extra Homework

She didn't realize the foot in her path until it was too late. She stumbled forward, her books spreading over the floor. before she could catch it her bracelet slid across the floor. It cracked as Chloe stepped directly on top of it

"Oops."

She said sarcastically, she giggled to Sabrina as she walked away.

Erin had only once used her secrets against somebody, that somebody being Chloe, Chloe had been terrorizing Marinette so Erin may have slipped and mentioned Chloe's false eyelashes as an insult. It was only directed at Chloe but soon enough the whole school had found out. It was a small mistake but thats how secrets work, only the right people can be trusted to keep them safe. And Erins "Small mistake" had earned her a powerful enemy, fake eyelashes or not.

She scrambled on the floor toward her bracelet, the beads were shattered. No longer would they glint with a rainbow of colors. No longer would they remind her of her father wherever she went. No longer could she use the bracelets magic, the time could never be right. She started to shed the same tears she shed when her father died. Protecting the butterfly.


	3. Dark Fury

"Yes, sadness memories of childhood pain brought to the present. Turning the daughter of an enemy, risky but worth the extra anger and passion"

Hawkmoth bellowed in his butterfly dome

"Fly away my little akuma and evilize her!"

Marionette walked down the hallway at school thinking about Hawkmoth, what does he do when he's not sending akumas to try and steal her and Chat Noir's Miraculous'. She wanted to know who Hawkmoth is, and there is someone in her history class that might be able to help her. The one thing Erin seemed not to know was that her knowledge of secrets was no secret to Marionette. She would have to go as ladybug to ask about it. As Marionette it would seem suspicious, and someone with secret seeking abilities would know she was ladybug. She clumsily bumped into Adrien and right when she was about to fall he caught her. His arms breaking the fall to the ground.

"Are you alright"

"I uh er ga"

Marionette got out in a hurry as her cheeks turned bright red. She forgot everything she was thinking about to replace it with thoughts of Adrien. They would have three kids a dog and a hamster (she loves hamsters).

What was she thinking, something about Adrien, yes that was it, _Adrien._

The bell for the next class rang but Erin just knelt on the ground by her bracelet, sobbing, not caring about her next class. A black butterfly landed on top of her bracelet and shrunk into it, an acuma.

"Stay away from me, I'm not evil" she managed to get out between sobs

"I believe you know who I am, you are dark fury. I offer you the power exact vengeance upon the people who have wronged you. In exchange you must use your secrets to get me the miraculous'"

"I am not evil, I AM NOT EVIL!" she shouted into her mind expelling Hawkmoths voice.

Hawkmoth was not defeated, she stared at the bracelet on the ground. The acuma was inside of it, and it was whole again but the beads were black and seemed to suck the light out of everything they were near. She put the bracelet in her pocket, weary of putting it on her wrist.

She sulked to her next class, she was going to be late and this day was just getting worse and worse. She shared her next class with Marinette and Alya, now was the time to ask for ladybugs help without Marinette becoming aware of the secrets Erin knew.

"Erin, you're late"


	4. Meeting The Mask

This was her last class of the school day, and Erin went toward Marinette and Alya directly as the bell rang. She addressed Alya right away.

"Alya, I need your help"

"Calm down girl, you look like you've been crying for the past hour"

"I-"

"What kind of power would you like" Hawkmoths voice interrupted her "you could control time, crush your enemies. Or would you prefer to bring people back to life say, your father"

She collapsed to the ground and clutched her head

"I'm not evil, I'm not evil. I'll never help you, I AM NOT EVIL!" She finished the last part with an angry growl "Alya, I need ladybug, can you reach her through ladyblog"

"I don't know girl, I can try" she pulled out her phone and posted a help message to ladybug.

"I just realized I have something after school today" Marionette said hurriedly before rushing out the door. Minutes later ladybug jumped through the open window.

"You called"

"No way, After this can I get another interveiw for my ladyblog"

"Is that all you needed me for"

"No. I got akumatized" Erin spoke out before ladybug could react to Alya.

A minute passed and they were still standing there dumbfounded.

"So, why aren't you evil?" this was ladybugs curiosity "usually when hawkmoth creates villains, he gives them costumes, and powers, and names.

"I fought it off" Erin replied, removing the bracelet from her pocket to show ladybug. Ladybug looked at the black beads and silently told Erin to follow her.

The left Alya behind before ladybug spoke

"I know that you know" is it possible that her knowledge of secrets wasn't a secret, could Marionette know that she had connected the dots.

"Know what?" She cautiously moved the conversation forward "who you are"

Ladybug transformed back into Marionette

"It will be easier to walk around outside this way"

They had a polite conversation until Marionette led her to The Guardians house. Erin was dumbfounded since when did she know about the turtle, next Marionette was going to find out who Hawkmoth was.

Hawkmoth was the first secret Erin knew. He had, after all, killed her father.


	5. 3 Years Ago

Erin walked down the stairs and joined her parents for breakfast.

"How'd you sleep" her dad asked as she sat down.

"Fine" she lied, she couldn't sleep all night because she just had this uneasy feeling about today. It was like something bad was going to happen.

"Hey dad?" she asked "do you ever get this weird feeling, about like a person or an object, or a day?"

Her dad suppressed the shocked look on his face a second too late.

"What, what's wrong dad"

"Nothing's wrong honey" her mom piped in "your father and I need to talk for a moment in private, that's all"

She walked out of the dining room and started going up the stairs, at the last moment she turned back and put her ear to the door.

"-to know that she isn't starting to feel it too"

"We both know there's only one way to stop this"

They started speaking quieter and Erin moved upstairs, this way they wouldn't realize that she had been listening to them. That night after school her parents called her back downstairs to the kitchen.

"There's something very important I have to give you." Her dad opened a hidden drawer below the table and pulled out a black box "this has been passed down the family for generations"

The doorbell rang through the house.

"Go up to your room" her mother said urgently

Her father went to answer the banging on the door

"Now!"

Erin walked up the stairs with the box in her hand only to see her dad get thrown across the room.

By a man she now knew as Ian Agrest.


	6. Miraculous Turtle

They arrived at the guardian's house minutes later. Erin watched as Marinette knocked against the dark wood of the door. It opened it to reveal an old man with a string bracelet attached to his turtle miraculous.

"We have a problem" Ladybug spoke out as Erin collapsed down on her ground clutching her head.

"Oh now, they don't want to help you there nothing but human, you have a chance at large power something these two would fear"

"I'm not evil, I'm not evil, I AM NOT EVIL!" The guardian immediately realized she had been akumatized

"Where's the Akuma" he turned to Marinette. She lifted Erin's arm with the bracelet she had shown before

"What should we do?"

"In any other case I would tell you to break it, but I am afraid there's more to this bracelet."

He led them in the house and towards a large book of superheroes, he opened it up to the back cover to reveal a picture of Erin's bracelet.

"Read"

"The bracelet of the blue sea: A device created for evil, has the ability to morph into any miraculous super hero with a Kwami at least 5 feet in proximity that had not been transformed yet. Believed to be lost in the 1400's In around the same time as the Pendant of the moth. Has not resurfaced since and is believed to have been lost in time forever"

Erin looked down at her bracelet, it used to look just like the one in the book.

"Was this bracelet intact before it got taken.

"No, Chloe smashed it"

"There's no way to be sure it will return to full condition once the akuma is removed"

"Our family used to own the butterfly too"

"Do you know who has it now"

"Ian Agreste"


	7. The Bracelet of the Blue Sea

"What does it mean 'morph'"

"Repeat after me, stripes on"

"Stripes on"

Immediately she began to transform into a beautiful bee superhero she was covered in yellow and black stripes with a striped mask and small wings coming out of her back her red hair which was usually in a loose side ponytail with long bangs, pulled itself into a bun on the top of her head while a small comb formed into the hair holding it in place. Turtle held up a mirror so she could see what she looked like.

"I'll show you how" Marinette opened her purse for Tiki "spots on"

Marinette became ladybug and picked up her yoyo Erin reached behind her back for the bow they both exited the house and ladybug pulled herself into the air.

"Follow me"

Erin shot an arrow and grabbed the string on the end, she guided the arrow to pull her after ladybug. They traveled through Paris at lighting speed Erin transferred arrows as she went, changing directions. They eventually made there way back to turtles house. They knocked on the door and turtle led them inside.

"How was your first day of being a superhero"

"First? you mean there's going to be more?"

"You do have the bracelet"

"The Akuma bracelet" She looked down at her wrist "where is it"

"In your hair, when you detransform it will return to your wrist"

"Stripes off"

"Spots off"

They detransformed and the bracelet reappeared on her wrist. Now she understood her fathers last words, he said that she had to protect the bracelet in the wrong hands it becomes more powerful.


	8. Secrets

**I'm going to miss next week and post double today.**

 **Enjoy!**

Marionette and Erin walked down the hallway to their next class, Alya was sick that day and Hawkmoth hadn't claimed a victim in weeks.

"So, what happened to all the Akumas" Erin had noticed that since she had become a superhero their had been a lack of Akumas.

"Hawkmoth can only send out one at a time, until we break that bracelet he can't create more villains"

"So, next he'll personally visit personally?" Erin had a scared tone to her voice

"Oh, please Hawkmoth has never visited before why would he visit now"

"I was just hoping I could meet the rest of the team soon"

"You mean Chat Noir?"

"Their are seriously only two of you?"

"Did you think there were more?"

"Yeah, I thought their might be someone working behind the scenes"

"No, it's just us"

"Oh, that's disappointing. Do you know each other's identities"

"No we've kept it a secret"

They entered the next class just as the bell rang. Erin watched Marinette blush at Adrian, she giggled, of course they didn't know who each other were if they did they wouldn't be caught in a love square.

After class they continued their conversation.

"Have you ever thought of sharing identities"

"We both decided that it would be best not knowing"

"But what if knowing can help your partnership"

"Do you know something I dont"

"What, no"

"Spill it"

"Adrian is Chat Noir


	9. Clueless

"How did I not realize this before" Marionette had been completely oblivious to her partners identity, Chat Noir had flirted with Ladybug. Adrian flirted with her, Ladybug saved Chat Noir. SHE HAD KISSED ADRIAN!

Marionette hit the floor with a thump.

People moved around her to see if she was all right, she was sent to the nurse and went home early. Everyone was convinced she was sick with whatever had gotten Alya. Marionette had told Erin to share her information with Adrian. She passed him in the hallway and blocked his path.

"We need to talk"

"About what?"

"Cats"

"How about after school?"

"Sure, meet me by English class"

Adrian caught up with Ninos confused face.

"Dude, what was that about"

"A project for science"

"That's funny, I'm not doing any projects in science class"

"Oh, thats weird"

"Do you have secret girlfriend, dude"

"No, look she wanted an autograph, okay"

"Ooh, fan club"

After school ended they met by the door of English.

"Okay, how do you know who I am"

"Ladybug is Marionette"

 **If anyone also reads My Little Pony FanFiction I have a poll going for what to write first. You can vote by visiting my profile.**


	10. Repercussions

**Great news! this story has over 1,000 views!**

 **Enjoy!**

The three of them met up to talk later that day as there super counterparts, the bee met up with the cat and the ladybug in the dark of night.

They sat down together on the edge of a rooftop to talk.

"How long have you known?" Chat noir started

Ladybug replied to the question meant for Erin "She told me this morning"

"Not you, her" he raised his voice

"I found out last year"

"And you never told us" his voice became a shout

"Calm down kitty" Ladybug chimed in trying to calm the two.

"Marionette, she knew and she never told us this whole year"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ladybug was getting angry "how could you keep such a big secret and not even know why?"

"It could have ruined your partnership"

"Like it is now?" Chat Noir yelled "I could have known this before I ended up dating Chloe!" he didn't mean to tell them that, it just came up.

"So what, you just gave up on Ladybug?" She screamed "I never gave up on Adrien"

"It wouldn't have happened if I knew before" they both turned to Erin

"Its your fault!"


	11. Heartbreak

Sorry It's a short chapter, I hope you like it anyway

Marionette sobbed into her pillow, she had turned down Adrians love without knowing it was him. But he had flirted with Marionette as well as Ladybug so he never really loved her. Besides he was dating Chloe now, no boy in his right mind would ever date Chloe.

So why couldn't she stop loving him.

Adrian punched the wall in his room for the fifth time, his friends all knew before him. Erin knew who his lady was and the answer was right in front of him why didn't he see it. He had to be told something he should have found out on his own.

He wished he didn't know.

Erin felt the darkness envelope her mind, the only two people who were helping her now hated her. Still they were going through more than her after they found true love and lost it in the same day. But she didn't care they had abandoned her as if she was evil.

Maybe she was evil.


	12. Evil

Erin felt different her emotions were stronger everything felt worse. She looked down at her clothing, she didn't look like an akuma just felt like one.

"You are evil now" Hawkmoths voice rang in her head "now, take as long as you like to retrieve the miraculous's I need"

"No"

"Why must you be so stubborn, I've got you now"

"First I want to meet you in person"

"You know who bring the ladybug to if you want to meet"

"How should I get it"

"Fix your friendship with this Marionette girl"

"Friendship makes me sick, why do I have to"

"Convince her to give you the Miraculous"

"And if that doesn't work"

"Use her secrets against her"


	13. Deceit

The next day when Erin saw Marionette at school she caught up with her bug friend and tried to reason with her. What Erin didn't realize was she had someone following her.

"Marionette, please"

"I suppose you want me to forgive you?"

"No, I want you to trust me one last time"

"What do you need?"

"I need your miraculous"

"Why?"

"To turn into Ladybug and fight Hawkmoth"

"How do I know you haven't been akumatized?"

"You have to trust me"

"Give me an hour to decide"

"Okay"

Erin moved on to her geography class, It was the longest hour of her life waiting for Ladybugs answer. This one answer would determine the fate of Hawkmoth and ultimate power .

After class Marionette found her right away.

"Yes"


	14. Triumph

The next day when Erin saw Marionette at school she caught up with her bug friend and tried to reason with her. What Erin didn't realize was she had someone following her.

"Marionette, please"

"I suppose you want me to forgive you?"

"No, I want you to trust me one last time"

"What do you need?"

"I need your miraculous"

"Why?"

"To turn into Ladybug and fight Hawkmoth"

"How do I know you haven't been akumatized?"

"You have to trust me"

"Give me an hour to decide"

"Okay"

Erin moved on to her geography class, It was the longest hour of her life waiting for Ladybugs answer. This one answer would determine the fate of Hawkmoth and ultimate power .

After class Marionette found her right away.

"Yes"


	15. Trio of Lies

p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""So let me get this straight you saw it in my eyes"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""I found out a long time ago that nobody notices me so I can sneak up behind them and listen to their conversations I've known about your Identities since the Evillustrator and I know what an akuma looks like. I could see your deception."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""Nathanael came to me in the middle of class and told me to trust you"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""Hahaha" Ian laughed "you don't think I would have a backup plan, my most powerful Akuma is waiting for you outside."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""We have a backup plan too" Chat noir replied "This outfit is just a costume"/p 


	16. Ultimate Power

p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""What do you mean its just a costume?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;"Marionette held up her right hand, Chat Noir's ring was on her finger./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""Claws out" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /p 


	17. Pound it

p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;"Marionette felt the ultimate power within her corrupting the Akuma was human again and she turned to Ian. Her anger exploded in the direction of Ian, he didn't stand a chance against the ultimate power but almost all miraculous's were destroyed in the process. Erin bracelet was the only one left./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""Tiki" Marionette sobbed/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""Plagg"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""I have an Idea" Erin removed her bracelet "Throw it into the air"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""I suppose its worth a try" She sighed "Miraculous, Ladybug"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;"Blue teardrops spread into the sky reversing the problems caused by the ultimate power. Tiki flew into Marionettes extended hand./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""Marionette" Tiki cried out "goodbye"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""What do you mean goodbye"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""Now that Hawkmoth is gone us kwamis are going back into hibernation"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""But Tiki-"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""No, Marionette I have to leave"/p 


	18. Endings

"Pound it"

 **Final Note: I know many people stick to the theory that Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth, but my theory is that Peacock (Adrian's mother)** **was caught in a love triangle between the two Agrests (Adrians father and uncle) Gabriel had the cat ring and Peacocks love so his brother was jealous of him. When Peacock died Gabriels brother blamed him and sought the only miraculous that didn't require him to risk everything at each battle. He drew out the Ladybug and Chat Noir with his Akumas to try and gain Ultimate Power. Gabriel Agrest was so overcome with grief he wanted his son to have nothing to do with the miraculous's and gave up his life as Chat Noir. But then Turtle chose Adrian to become the next Chat Noir. Thats why Gabriel recognized the ring when Adrien hugged him and Hawkmoth still didn't try to attack Adrian while he wasn't Chat Noir. As for them having the same voice actor that could be the show trying to confuse us or a way of showing they share a familial connection.**

 **If you have any questions on my theory or my story "The Triumph of Evil" feel free to PM (Private Message) me or place it in a review and I'll reply.**

 **The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing.**


End file.
